


Smaug Origins

by FrodoJenkins69



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodoJenkins69/pseuds/FrodoJenkins69
Summary: This work takes a story from Genesis; where two daughters intoxicate their father in order to have sex with him, and also creates an origin story for Smaug based off some actual LOTR characters, and a few that I created using names that reflect the languages Tolkien created.





	Smaug Origins

Ancalagon the black was the most vicious, powerful, and ferocious dragon of the First Age, and was also the largest in terms of physical size. What was left out from the history of this monstrous servant of Morgoth, is that he was also a father. Ancalagon was quite promiscuous early in the FA, and his spawn spread nearly as much death and destruction as he did. It was around the year 250 of the FA, that the great frost worm Scatha; often referred to as a male because of her extreme aggression, first spotted the young sleek Ancalagon circling a herd of grey goats; one of the largest goat species in middle-earth. This is how Scatha learned of Ancalagon’s favorite food, and she began to plan a way in which he would breed her, for she was an elder dragon already, and had naught laid an egg in some time. She knew that subtlety, and stealth were her best options since a winged dragons self-righteous superiority complex would surely instill in Ancalagon a detestation of the lesser worms.   
Ancalagon’s massive size made it impossible for him to go without hunting for more than a few days at a time, his massive range consisted of the entirety of the Grey Mountains, and although food was relatively scarce his impressive speed made it much easier for him to find prey than the worms; or lesser drakes, who had to crawl and wriggle at much slower speeds. Ancalagon circled an immense herd of grey goats, at least two hundred in number. The goats remained unaware of his presence, perhaps thinking that the darkened sky was merely a cloud. So is the immensity of Ancalagon revealed in the fact that he can blot out the sky from above, and yet be at a distance that he is barely visible. He circled lower, and lower, not suspecting any opposing force to intervene in his hunt. Never had a lesser drake challenged him; the first of the winged dragons, since he was a hatchling under the direct care of Morgoth himself, when his dark master would have him fight against ancient wingless drakes twice his initial size. Ancalagon did not leave unscathed, and had enormous scars running down his jagged obelisk-like back. So impenetrable was his skin that he could lay in forest fires of his own making, which consisted of heat beyond the power of any fire dragon that would ever exist. Unbeknownst to him, however, he did have one weakness. The very thing that made him uniquely powerful other than his size, his wings. Mightily thick was the web-like skin covering his enormous grey-black wings, and the ridged points they ended in could crush diamonds, or even lesser dragon backbones (which are perhaps even harder than diamonds). This weakness was unkown at the time, but was presumed by another drake known for her ferocity, and tenaciousness.   
Scatha had never seen the wing of Ancalagon up close, but she had assumed from the brief glimpses she caught of them that she might be able to target them with her icy breath. She was a cold dragon with the ability to form subzero temperatures in a breath that could crush stone, freeze salt water, and reach nearly a quarter mile. Although Scatha new her range was impressive, and much further than most if not all other frost dragons of the age, she also new that to get that close to the great Ancalagon would be very dangerous indeed. She planned her feat of forced coupling in an area she knew to be a hotspot for grey goats, and her many spies kept an eye on Ancalagon’s hunting pattern in order to best judge his next targeted area. Scatha herded an enormous group of goats to the exact spot she desired a few days before Ancalagon arrived, and using her cold breath she created an enormous sheet of ice above the ground so that her entire body could remain coiled underneath the ice with only a small hole just big enough for her head to fit through. The goats were very close to her hiding space now, but their small brains had already made them forgot of her presence even though a few days before she had corralled them there. Ancalagon circled above, moving swiftly lower, but slow enough that the winds of his mighty winds dispersed before they reached the grounds so the goats would not feel the iconic buffeting off a dragon. When the time felt right Ancalagon began his final descent, he had already worked up his inner fire, but was saving it to the very last minute when an icy chill took hold of his left wing. Scatha had missed. She’d hoped to hit the winged giant from the side, and hit both wings at once, she sputtered out a few wisps immediately afterwards, but Ancalagon managed to lift himself out of the way using only one wing. Scatha new she would not get another chance so she decided to act. She broke through her icy lair and in once swift flick of her substantial tail she managed to strike Ancalgon’s remaining good wing just as he was preparing to unleash his furious flames. Ancalagon was turned aside by this maneuvering and managed to charbroil all the goats before he hit the ground with an earthquake like shudder that turned his potential meal into charcoal dust. His rage took hold. Ancalagon’s mighty talons gripped at Scatha’s gray scaled face as he worked up te biggest flame he could muster, but at the same time Scatha’s sinuos body wrapped snugly around Ancalgon’s middle in an embrace he had never expected. Her body warmed his as she gripped tighter and tighter to his hard body. She was nearly as long as Ancalagon at this time since he was still relatively young, but his bulk far outweighed hers overall. Ancalagon’s spear-like teeth closed together as he began to understand what was happening. Scatha began to growl in a manner that Ancalagon had never heard before. A deep thrumming sound seemed to envelope the very air itself as the great worm’s vulva began to osciallate in a rotation that was intended to please the male dragons engorged thorny member.  
Ancalagon had never engaged in anything like this before, it was very rare that he even interacted with female dragons who were sexually mature since all of Morgoth’s creations were still young. Scatha seemed to know exactly what she was doing, and even though Ancalagon was skeptical as to the position his master would take in regard to his coupling with this she-dragon, he decided to take a position himself.   
Ancalagon’s engorged member began to emerge between two hardened folds of skin, but this weak spot was not so easily revealed, the penis of a dragon must rip through the male dragons skin for his first coupling, and the immense pain of scales separating as his own member tore through him made Ancalagon scream and release a burst of white-hot fire that scorched the air itself, and released a scent of burning flesh as his red hot thorn erupted from his body and immediately sought out the twisting embrace of Scatha’s rotating vagina.   
Dragonic sex is something not often observed, usually because the screams of two dragons in immense pain is not something that usually attracts any other living creature. To describe dragon sex as pleasurable is to be mistaken, similar to some mammal’s dragons have enormously long penises that contain an extremely inflexible bone. The penis is never soft and is scaled in the same manner of the dragon, but is further described by the immense thorn like projections that stick out at various intervals, these thorns ensure that the female cannot disengage with ease since a dragon orgasm can last s long as a week at a time. The female dragon has a fairly standard vaginal tract, except for the fact that they rotate, oscillate, and pulsate in a rhythm that they hope to mirror the thrusting male. In order to handle the thorns there are various internal indents that may contain some of the male’s protrusion, however, no dragons usually fit together perfectly. This lack of fitting creates a terribly painful coupling, and many dragons (especially young or small females), are killed due to excessive internal bleeding. The key to the survival of the female lies with the heat of the males member which may; if hot enough, will cauterize the wounds inflicted by the thorns and may ensure that the female does not loose too much blood, although the comfortability factor is extremely lacking.   
Ancalagon’s immense size means that his thorned member is even larger than usual, but luckily for Scatha she was perhaps one of the few dragons large enough to couple successful with the mountain sized male.   
Ancalgon and Scatha’s stationary embrace became more of a wrestling match as they both; writhing in pain, tossed and turned and destroyed nearby forests by the power of their screams alone, along with the violent rolling that Scatha initiated upon Ancalagon’s entry into her hot rotating vaginal wall. 

*****  
After nine days of being interlocked together, Ancalagon’s enormous member began to subside, and the two great beasts separated. Ancalagon was too exhausted to fly so he began the slow walk back to Angband. Scatha was too weak to move, and remained laying there for an unkown period of time. Eventually she managed to lift her head enough to devour the remnants of the goat herd that Ancalagon had destroyed, which returned even more of her spent energy. A few days later she returned north to her hidden lair, deep in the frozen tundra of the grey mountains where her hoard of gemstones was her bed. Dragons grow very slowly, but pregnancies are actually quite short for dragons; worms even more so, and within five months Scatha could feel her egg developing inside her, but a few months later she knew something was wrong. There was something else inside of her, near the egg, wrapping around it. She feared that it was some sort of internal damage from the recent coupling, and only hoped the egg was intact. Never had a winged dragon bread with a nonwinged worm, and Scatha had no idea what would actually emerge from her body. Perhaps the egg would look normal, but would be an abomination upon hatching. A deformed dragonling with only a single wing would not likely survive to adulthood, and Scatha hoped only that her offspring was viable. Another six months passed, and Scatha believed the egg to be ready, she began pressing her engorged stomach against the ground and her vulva began to oscillate in a manner similar to when she received Ancalagon’s thorned member. The egg was delivered with relative ease, however there was a strange creature transfixed to the side of it, fairly small, it looked like an octopus or squid. Scatha had never seen nor heard of a kraken before, but she acknowledged this squishy creature as her own because of her overwhelming motherly instincts that seemed to kick in simultaneously. She knew the egg would not be ready to hatch for at least eight more months, but this strange creature she birthed needed more immediate attention. She assumed it needed a water environ in order to survive so she dug a small channel from a nearby stream in order to redirect its course and create a small pond in the depths of her lair. The creature seemed pleased with this and even gurgled a strange sound and looked upon Scatha with small, black, oddly intelligent eyes before it dove under the water. It soon resurfaced and already seemed to have grown, perhaps it absorbed water in order to scare of predators by pretending to be larger. Scatha left to hunt as she was still exhausted, and the small slimy creature seemed to cry out, but would not leave her watery abode. Scatha returned rather quickly. Not eating her fill in order to return to this thing, her child. She dragged back a few mountain lions that were her favorite sport and tossed them at the water’s edge. The kraken sent forth her tentacles and began pulling the animal apart and stuffing the meat into her small mouth that Scatha soon realized contained teeth similar to her own. She sniffed at the creature as it ate, and when finished it crawled to the water’s edge and wrapped its longest tentacle against Scatha’s wide grey forehead. This was how the creature communicated. Not exactly in words, but more like emotions, feelings, subtle messages. This is how Scatha came to realize that it was female, so now she needed a name. Scatha wanted to strike fear in the hearts of any who would harm her slimy daughter, so she adapted a part of Ancalagon’s name, and dubbed her firstborn Alakchea, or ‘Rushing Seas’, as she assumed the ocean would be her child’s terrain when mature. Alakchea grew quickly, very quickly, and the pond Scatha created soon became an underground lake. She journeyed to a neighboring lake in order to catch fish, and she would communicate through the use of Alakchea’s tentacle in order to explain not to eat them so that a population could bloom that would eventually become a stable diet for her. In the meantime, she would hunt for them both. When the eight months was up, and the Scatha’s second child came into being she was supremely proud. It was a female winged dragon. She decided to name her Anchanika, ‘Jaws of Hate’, but this purple dragonling was very affectionate for her kind. Normally dragonling’s are born vicious and often attack everything they see, but the calming touch of Alakchea soothed the new baby into a kind of stupor that created something never seen. A dragon family. The soothing touch that Alakchea possessed was a very odd adaptation that seemed to calm possible threats, but paralyzed all potential prey or enemies. When multiple dragonlings roost together it is very common for the younger, weaker ones to be eaten by the larger. In this circumstance, even though Scatha’s kraken daughter was larger, the power of the winged dragonling was already more than the kraken wished to tangle with, so instead of stunning her and facing the wrath of her mother Alakchea decided to befriend her newborn sister. Many dragonlings are either eaten, or simply abandoned by their parents (really its parent since the males almost always leave, and if they don’t they typically eat the babies). Scatha’s two very different offspring bonded very quickly, and they grew up in each other’s company as inseparable as twin sisters ever were.   
*****  
It was around thirty-five years when Scatha decided the girls were large enough to go out on their own, she left it up to them whether they wanted to stay together, but the two dragons in the family new it would be difficult for Alakchea to leave her watery dominion for too long. The scouting didn’t take too long as Anchanika had already mastered flight, and could cover distances even faster than her ground-bound mother. They soon discovered an out of the way place with a large lake overlooked by a cave that was the right size for a young dragon.   
****  
The girls lived together in this way for over two-hundred years, and their mother Scatha had since moved even further north in order to distance herself from encroaching dwarvish explorers. Anchanika had recently realized that she was now sexually mature, and wished to pursue a male winged dragon in order to be guaranteed a winged dragonling. The sisters new that they were the offspring of Ancalagon the black, and they also knew that no dragon matched up to him in terms of strength, size, and power. They both inherited the tenacity of their mother. They laid out a plan to engage their father’s sexual interest, thus creating a perfect dragonling who would hopefully rival even Ancalagon himself. Anchanika decided to infiltrate her father’s hnting range, and kill off as many goats as she could in order to provoke his anger. She was much smaller than her father, but she knew that she was quicker around corners, and her small size allowed her to remain closer to the ground. Her sister Alakchea would await the moment when Ancalagon was close to the waters edge, and would subdue him with her mind numbing tentacle that would hopefully last long enough for the coupling process to begin.   
****  
After careful planning, the very different looking twin sisters decide to begin the action part of their plan. Anchanika flew out for four straight days and destroyed vast herds of her father’s prey, burning them into ash, and only eating a few. The rage of Ancalagon was heard for many miles around when he finally became fed up with this obvious taunting, and he followed the scent of Anchanika back to her small home range. This was not exactly the plan, and before Alakchea was in position Ancalagon attack, mauling Anchanika’s back with his powerful claws. Alakchea did something then that had not been seen nor heard anywhere in middle earth before. She screamed. This screeching sound unleashed waves of undulating pain that directly targeted Ancalagon’s central nervous system and immobilized him long enough for Anchanika to slip beneath him and begin coupling. Ancalagon was deeply enraged when he came to, and attempted to fly away before he realized this smallish purple dragon was attaching herself to his already throbbing member. For a moment, he was placated by her oscillations, right up until he realized that she smelled familiar. Similar to his own scent, but also similar to Scatha. He knew then that this was his own dragonling, and his confusion added to the coupling since by now it was to late to disengage from her. Ancalagon remained unmoving for three days, and then turned away from Anchanika with obvious repulsion. They would never meet again. And Ancalagon would never discover, or realize, that the creature in the water was also his offspring.  
****  
Anchanika gave birth to Smaug, and raised him to be a ferocious, and fearless dragon alongside her slimy sister Alakchea who instilled in Smaug a love of fish, and of open water. Scatha was killed around TA 2000 by Fram; son of Frumgar, and her mourning children left the area surrounding their mother’s gravesite and ventured further north. Alakchea was forced to travel by night only, and her sister Anchanika tour great rifts in order to create new waterways in which her water bound sister could travel. When Smaug reached maturity he left his mother, and helped his aunt to the waters surrounding Moria in order for her to aid the goblins planned invasion. Smaug never saw his mother again, and her whereabouts are still to this day unknown.


End file.
